Here We Go Again
by SilverDewDrop
Summary: Why. Why was she here again, glaring at this door? The one that she didn't want to open? The very one that scarred her deeper than she thought possible? Why would she go back here again? Why, when the people behind this very door broke her heart? Why? Why is Luna staring at the door of music room 3? "Come on, Luna!" Luna sighed. Here we go again.
1. Here We Go Again

Why. Why was she here again, glaring at this door? The one that she didn't want to open? The one that scarred her deeper than she thought possible? Why would she go back here again? Why, when the people behind this very door broke her heart? Why? Why is Luna staring at the door of music room 3?

"Come on, Luna!" Luna sighed. Here we go again.

* * *

"Come on, Luna! It won't hurt!" Karla whined as she pulled on her friend's arm. Luna stared at her with a blank expression on her face.

"No. I refuse."

"Please...?" Karla sniffled and looked at Luna pleadingly. Luna didn't even bat an eyelash.

"No way."

"Come on! Just once! I promise!" Karla pouted. Luna stretched.

"No." She groaned, getting up.

"PLEASE! I won't make you do anything ever again!" Luna paused.

"Nothing?" Karla nodded vigorously.

"Yes!"

"So... No shopping?"

"Yeah!"

"No make overs?"

"Yeah!"

"No bugging me to go to formal parties?"

"Yeah!"

"No more blind dates?"

"..."

"Well?"

"Bu-"

"Fine. I guess I'll-" Luna turned to leave.

"No! No more! Please! Luna!" Luna finally sighed and continued walking to the door. Karla stared at her confused. Did she convince her? Luna looked back and raised an eyebrow.

"Coming? I don't know where it is." Karla squealed.

"Oh, I knew you would see it my way!"

* * *

And this is how she found herself once again looking at this accursed door. The very door that she stumbled upon a year ago. Luna sighed. If only she hadn't opened this door. Then, maybe she wouldn't have been so hurt. Now she has to face them again. The very people who she hated. The very people who have forgotten her. The Host Club.

"Luna?"

"What?"

"Why are you wearing a hat and sunglasses? We're inside." Luna lied. She swallowed dryly. She was wearing a big sunhat with her hair tucked in it and dark sunglasses, along with a long sleeved shirt and sweatpants.

"I want to... hide myself to surprise them next time I come..." Karla smiled excitedly. Luna inwardly flinched at Karla's excited expression.

"Oh, so you will come again?" Luna grimaced. She chewed on her lip nervously as she thought about her answer. She finally decided. She knew she was going to regret this.

"...Yeah..." Karla grinned and jumped up and down in joy.

"Yay! But, what happened to your uniform?" Luna searched for a lie she could use.

"I changed." Karla seemed to accept that. She pulled at Luna's wrist, pulling her closer to that accursed door.

"Alright. Hurry up, Luna! Open the door!" Luna gathered up her courage. She reached out before quickly putting down her hand.

"Nevermind, this is a bad idea." Karla frowned at her.

"You promised!" Luna smiled apologetically. She backed away from the door.

"Sorry. Next time." She turned and started walking away. Karla ran to catch up to her.

"You're breaking your promise?" Luna bit her lip and sighed.

"Yeah."

"But-"

"Promises are meant to be broken." She yanked her arm out of Karla's grip and walked quicker.

"Please! Do it for me! I don't want to leave school yet!" Luna paused and looked at Karla before staring at the bruise peeking out from under her collar. She grabbed Karla's wrist and turned back.

"You should report this to the police, you know." Karla smiled happily.

"I know." Luna frowned. She hated it when her friend was like this. So naive. So innocent. So... stupid.

"So do it."

"I will! I already told myself to do it this week!" Luna sighed. That's what she said last week. And the week before that. And the week before.

"You better." Karla grinned.

"You have a weird way of showing affection, Luna!" Luna rolled her eyes before looking up at the familiar door she stood in front of once again. She put her hand on the knob and paused. She looked at the door one last time before taking a chance. She pushed and opened the door. She was immediately hit with the familiar scent of roses.

"Welcome, ladies!" Luna pursed her lips and looked at Karla pointedly. Karla giggled and looked at the seven boys. They stared at them expectantly.

"Hello there! Um, I know you are closed and all, but I want to show my friend around so maybe she could come tomorrow!" Luna mentally rolled her eyes. She did regret making that promise.

"Oh! We would be delighted to have a new customer!" Tamaki bent down and tried to look under the newcomer's large hat.

"I'm afraid, she's rather shy, though. I had a hard time convincing her to come." Tamaki nodded understandingly.

"Of course! You must be sweet and kind, only to be hidden by your shyness! We, the host club will help you come out of your shell!" He proclaimed dramatically taking her hand and bringing it up to his lips. Luna's eyes widened and Karla giggled.

"Thank you, but, I wouldn't want you to kiss this hand of mine. You might catch a sickness." She quickly drew her hand away. Tamaki's eyes widened.

"Pardon? Miss, but, it's only polite to-" Luna shook her head.

"No thank you. I will be taking my leave, now." Luna turned, only to be met with twins.

"Oh, but that's no fun. Don't you want to see what we can do? You've given all your attention to The Boss." One said.

"Hikaru! Don't give all your attention to her! You know I don't like sharing!" The other said, looking away with a blush on his face.

Hikaru's eyes softened and he hugged Kaoru from behind, tilting his chin up so their faces were close together, noses nearly touching.

"Don't worry, Kaoru. You know I only have eyes for you."

"Hikaru!" Luna sighed and slipped away while they were still in their act.

"Miss! Do you want to eat cake with me?" Luna felt a tug on her sweatpants and looked down. She saw Honey, peering up at her, holding Usa-chan. She shook her head and continued going forward.

"Luna! Matte!" Six of seven hosts stopped. They recognized that name. There weren't many foreign students, after all.

"Luna?" A twin echoed. Luna paled and ran to the door. The other twin reached for her wrist, only missing by a few centimeters.

"Matte!" Luna left, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

 **Shortest chapter ever. Only 884 words. I'm so ashamed. But, it's better than my original plan of stopping at 254. Eh. Review and tell me what you think. This will be a new change from humor to slightly sadder stories. SLIGHTLY. Not full out tragedy or angst. Just hurt/comfort. Maybe not even.**


	2. Lose One Friend, Make Seven More!

**Wow, a review already? Thank you! ^.^**

 **impatient person: Well, thank you! Well, this one's for you~**

* * *

"Luna! Luna! Come back!" Karla chased after her friend, only to have her speed up and increase the distance between them. Karla bent down and panted, coughing. Looking back, Luna finally stopped to let her friend catch up to her.

"I'm sorry, Karla. Guess I'm breaking my promise again." Luna swallowed nervously. She was turned away, not letting Karla see her face.

"Why did you run?" Luna stiffened, hand coming up to cover her mouth. She didn't want to answer. She didn't know _how_ to answer.

"I... I..." She hesitated. Karla put her hands on her hips. She narrowed her eyes at her friend.

"Well? Come on. Tell. I won't judge." Luna closed her eyes and frowned.

 _'Oh, but you will. That's what they all say. "Tell me. Don't worry. I won't judge." But in the end, that's what everyone does. Judge. Everyone judges. It's part of human nature,'_ she thought bitterly.

Without her consent, tears started gathering in her eyes. They slowly started to fall, one by one, each one faster than the last.

"I... can't..." Karla glared at Luna's back. She was shaking now, trying to stop her sobs. Karla took a step forward, as did Luna, keeping the same distance between them.

"You can't? Or you won't?" Luna closed her eyes, hiding them. Those eyes that have lied. Those eyes that have betrayed. Those eyes... those eyes that are full of regret.

"I... I... can't." Karla snorted. She was growing hysterical now, anger clouding her senses. She was also crying, a steady stream of tears hitting the floor.

"So what? Is someone holding a gun to your head and threatening to kill you if you tell?" She asked coldly. Luna's tears fell faster. She shook her head.

"No... Bu-"

"Save it. I don't want to hear it. Guess this friendship was for nothing, huh." Karla started walking away. Luna bit her lip, regretfully staying turned around.

"Ka-"

"Shut up. I guess that this secret must be too important to tell. Not even your close friends. I can't believe you. I guess the rumors were right. You are a good for nothing." With that, Karla turned on her heal and stalked off.

 _'I guess another one bites the dust. See Karla, you did judge. I didn't tell you and you judged me for it. I'm so sorry, but... I can't. I can't tell anyone about this. No. Not even you. Sorry.'_ Luna sighed and wiped her tears away. She turned to leave, but was stopped by a voice.

"Well, that was dramatic," A mischievous voice said.

"Yeah, such a pity the friendship ended so soon." A similar voice joined the conversation. Luna rolled her eyes and didn't turn.

"What do you want?" They didn't answer. Luna started walking away. She sped up, hearing footsteps echoing behind her.

"Stop following me!" She yelled, breaking out into a run.

"No," They answered in unison, doing the same.

"Leave me alone! What do you want?" Two arms reached out and grabbed her shoulder.

"Why did you leave us? Why did you leave the host club?" The one on her right asked. Luna bit her lip, tears prickling her eyes again.

"..." The grip on her left shoulder tightened.

"Why? Why did you leave us?" Luna closed her eyes, hanging her head.

"Let go of me." Both grips on her shoulder tightened.

"No." Luna sighed, wearily reaching up and squeezing both hands on her shoulders.

"I'll go back and explain everything. Just... let me wash up a bit first to look more presentable." The twins finally took a look at her face, widening at the tear stained cheeks and swollen red eyes. They reluctantly let her go, watching her slowly as she disappeared into the bathroom.

* * *

 _Host club... A few minutes earlier._

"Luna? Why did she come here again?" Tamaki, looking unusually serious, pondered. Even Kyoya wasn't writing in his book of his anymore.

"Luna..." Hikaru and Kaoru both sat, solemnly staring at the ground. Haruhi took a look at their faces and sighed. She hated this gloomy uncharacteristic atmosphere. So, she asked.

"Alright. Who is Luna and why are you so upset over her?" Haruhi raised an eyebrow.

"Lu-chan... was a close friend of Hika-chan and Kao-chan. She was also our close friend, but Hika-chan and Kao-chan actually let her in through the barrier they had put up before," Honey, squeezing Usa-chan, explained. Haruhi's eyes widened.

"Wow... That's..." Tamaki sighed, looking up at the ceiling.

"Hikaru. Kaoru. Go follow her." The twin heads snapped up, looking shocked.

"Boss? Why?" Tamaki smiled at them.

"She's your friend, isn't she? Go. Repair your bonds, and bring her back. I'm sure we all miss her." They nodded, getting up and leaving.

* * *

And so, here they all sat, staring at Luna. She looked better than before, having gotten rid of the tear stained cheeks. She abandoned her disguise and sat, staring calmly back at them. Hikaru and Kaoru sat next to her, making sure she didn't escape.

"So, where should I start?"

"How about the beginning?" Hikaru asked sarcastically. Luna narrowed her eyes at him.

"Shut up, Hikaru. I meant at which event? When I met you two doppelgangers, or the host club?" Hikaru smirked.

"When you were born, of course." Luna blinked.

"Kaoru. You might want to say something before I kill your brother right here." Kaoru chuckled, slipping his arms around Luna's shoulders.

"Here, Hikaru! Run!" Hikaru rolled his eyes before realizing something.

"You can still tell us apart?" Luna sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Of course I still can, dimwit. I mean, unless I switched up the names and people, I still can tell who is who. I see you both are as dense as ever, Tamaki not helping things." She ignored Tamaki's offended cry.

"Hey!" Luna sighed, shaking her head.

"You know sighing makes you lose three seconds of your life?" Kaoru asked, arms still around her shoulders.

"Yeah, and doing pranks with you two made me lose three years of life." Hikaru grinned, arms going around Luna's waist.

"Shut up." Luna smiled happily.

"I missed this."

"Lu-chan!" A blond blur jumped on her lap.

"Honey-sempai!" Honey grinned up at her, holding Usa-chan.

"Takashi and I missed you! So did Usa-chan!" He held up the pink bunny.

"Aww, I missed you guys too!" A brown haired boy walked up to her.

"Hello, my name is Haruhi Fujioka." He smiled at Luna.

"Yo. The name's Luna Moore! I'm from the USA! I transferred here in... middle school? Yeah, middle school, and met these two idiots who introduced me to more idiots and Kyoya and Mori-sempai!"

"Hey! Why are we idiots, but not Kyoya-sempai and Mori-sempai!" Kaoru pouted, squeezing her. Luna gave him a blank look.

"Because Kyoya would kill me if I called him an idiot and Mori-sempai's too nice and quiet to be called an idiot."

"Hey!" Luna rolled her eyes. For now, she would play and joke around. Angst comes later. She would tell them. And hopefully, they wouldn't abandon her like all the others.

* * *

 **So yeah, you know the drill. Review, fav, follow, etc. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
